Tales of a Shinobi -The Beginning
by Pinulu
Summary: My first story so please all input is welcome. BTW I obviously don't own Naruto etc. so well yea here is my story...


Fear hung heavily in the air for Naruto, today was the day of the Kyuubi festival. If one was to survive on the streets you have to learn and adapt fast and that's exactly what he was doing. He learned the hard way to stay away from crowds, especially today his birthday. He had left his apartment early sticking to the shadows and concealment, something he learned to do while pranking, but the light hearted ness and joy he felt during his many escapades to deal justice to those who dared to look down upon Naruto Uzumaki, the happiness and excitement were gone only to be replaced by fear that would leave any other kid scared and crying for his parents as if it was just a nightmare or some horror story. Hell if he had the option he would also do the same but in his reality that was a fantasy ,but this was no fantasy this was reality, his reality as he made his way to his hiding spot. His destination, a half buried building yet to be repaired since the Kyuubi attack, his secret place the only place he was safe.

As the fear subsided the young boy began to relax a bit eating dry crunched up ramen. Yea it would taste better cooked but a fire might draw attention so he curled up in his blankets holding a chipped and rusty kunai one of many he found in the training areas when he was homeless. Slowly sleep subdued him and he was out with one thing he feared the most lingering on his mind, solitude. Yea the glares made him sad and the abuse hurt but nothing like spending every waking moment alone. Glares could be ignored, wounds healed but simply existing just to exist is an entirely different story. Days, nights, months, and even years passed two years to be exact noting changed.

Two years later.

Unfortunately time reveals all Naruto learned this the hard way when he was woken up by a hard kick in the face as the assailant growled, "Filthy Demon...!" Literally knocking the sleep out of the boy, Naruto clutched the side of his face in agony as he backed away from the angry man when he noticed this was no ordinary man. The man had the headband of a leaf ninja on, meaning if he didn't get out of here he was as good as dead. With no witnesses no ANBU absolutely nothing to keep this man from making this half buried building his tomb. Suddenly Naurto felt the strangest thing; he felt no fear, and no hatred for the man just… just some kind of twisted excitement, as a grin spread across his face. Seeing this, the man redoubled his efforts slugging the small boy who couldn't help but smile. After a while the man got sloppy, slow, a civilian could easily read his movements as he unleashed his fury on his unfortunate victim. Complacency would be his down fall. Naruto instinctively covered his vitals as the brutal attack continued. Eventually he could feel the arrogance of his assailant in his movement his facial expression his very demeanor. The blow came fast no doubt but it was sloppy a blind man would have seen it coming from a mile away, as Naruto rolled with the force of the blow to his already battered ribs clenched his arm pit down over the appendage pulling his assailant with him. This was it, they both fell back he buried his carefully hidden kunai between his ribs. Wide eyed his assailant reached toward the wound clenching at the kunai buried up to the ring ,but it was futile as blood gushed out and he drown in his own blood. The old building, bunker against the hatred would become his tomb.

Struggling Naruto left his place of solitude bloody his trusty kunai safely hidden on his person again but also armed with whatever he could salvage off his diseased foe. He saw the ANBU land on the scene the blood had definitely attracted then as he landed with his two wolf looking dogs but he didn't care as he limped off in the night. This wasn't the first attack and it wouldn't be the last but he knew he needed to protect himself the old Hokage knew what the people did to him he offered words of encouragement and such but that wasn't enough. That night he discovered his solution, he recognized the man from another attack when it was over and done with he had been caught before and imprisoned apparently not long enough but he knew one thing dead men didn't get second chances at revenge so as he walked away into the darkness strangely all he could see was light.

It was pretty early, the sun barely up so the streets were sparsely populated but those that were on the streets gave the blood soaked boy a wide birth but that wasn't unusual but today it was especially wide as people noticed the bloody kunai in his hand. Instead of the usual hate filled glares, they were replaced with fearful ones.

Deciding to stick to tradition he barged right into the Hokage's office the sectary still in shock by the blood soaked boy to retort leaving a shocked Hokage staring cautiously at the boy as he walked up to the desk and tossed the bloody headband on the desk, not of what the boy had done but what the village had forced a young child to do. The Hokage immediately knew the situation, he had been trying to get the council, ninja, and village as a whole to see things his way for years but no they continued to torment the boy, the only thing they were accomplishing is bringing their worst fears to life.

Today was a long for the widely known 'Professor' after seeing the scene he knew full well what happened. Of course he knew about Naruto's hide out and would have sent the ANBU to watch over the boy but the hate for the boy infiltrated even the most respected and feared organization in all of Konoha. After getting Naruto a place of his own somehow the village found out where it was less than a week later ,even though the only people who knew of the demon containers residence consisted of himself, the ANBU he task with watching over the area and the child's god father. It was painfully clear who let the secret out so when Naruto began staying in the ruins of the Kyuubi attack the hokage simply turned a blind eye often sending a shadow clone to make sure he wasn't followed but time passed and complacency set in the same thing that cost treacherous fool who attacked Naruto nearly cost Naruto his life instead.

After a bit of thought, any foolish ideals the hokage had that the village would come to accept the boy were gone as he looked in the boys eyes before pulling him in for a hug that completely destroyed the mental defenses the boy had put up as did what kids do in situations like this he cried.

Eventually the tears stopped the hokage returned to his desk with an expression rarely seen on his face, pure furry. You see hatred is focused usually on a target a goal an ambition but furry was completely different and the Hokage's burned so bright that no man could meet his harsh glare as he finished the two letters and said, "Naruto you did good… and stay here I have a council meeting to attend." Suddenly the elderly hokage vanished in a swirl of leaves no hand seals just vanished.

The air in the council room was tense as the waited for everyone to arrive. No one dared to speak the hokage was in no mood to talk this was a reminder of why the was known as "the god of shinobi" once everyone was there the Uchiha head had had enough of this intimidation and gathered the courage to say, "Saru…" he was quickly quieted by the focused killing intent of the hokage as he eventually spoke.

"This is not a discussion…you will listen …What I am about to tell you will not leave this room." , the god of shinobi gazed around the room for anybody to show the slightest notion of resistance.

The village elder Koharu one of Sarutobi's old teammates said, "What is the meaning of this, what cou…"

The hokage interrupted, "…Silence…. Uzumaki Naruto will be attending the ninja academy."

Immediately the council was in an uproar but with flair of chakra and killing intent the room was dead silent.

"…seeing as the best the hidden leaf has to offer can't keep him safe from civilians and chuunin I will see to it that he be able to protect himself…this isn't a request its time the council learns its place."

No one said a thing this wasn't Sarutobi the old grandfatherly hokage, this is the feared god of shinobi, shinobi of legendary status not to be crossed. Noticing the lack of the usual rebuttal the aging hokage turned and left the council chamber he had a certain blonde to pay a visit.

When the hokage disappeared he reappeared in his office his demeanor hadn't changed. Just as the young blonde began to get worried the old man re appeared, only something was off the kind smile that usually played across the old man's face was nowhere to be found, he was completely serious.

Suddenly he spoke out," Naruto… it's time to put childish things away... "The oblivious look Naruto had quickly vanished as did his posture which immediately cast shadows across most of his body if not for the bright blonde hair directly under the light illuminating a small bit of the room you would have thought he was a different person as his faith people died and his eyes hardened to the harsh reality of a shinobi."I know you have questions, who why and etc. and you know full well I know the answers the only way you're going to get them outta me is if you beat them out of me, and I was stained with blood before you had your first bath."Immediately Naruto's muscles tensed before relaxing if it was anybody else he would have tried and definitely failed but even if he could he would never hurt a hair on the old man's head especially considering how few were left anyways."You will be going to the ninja academy, learn what you can but don't expect much help. Treat this as a mission every day to gather information. Train hard something's need instruction but something's don't and can be developed on your own. You know this village hates you and this hatred even extends into my ranks and I don't want you to rely on some jouunin whose only move to save you would be not actually killing you himself.

After a short pause Naruto simply responded with a ,"…Hai…Hokage-sama..." in an emotionless voice , not the voice of a child but a tone usually only herd from the most hardened ANBU members as he turned and slowly walked out of the room. Leaving only one word whispered in the air from the elderly hokage "…good luck…".


End file.
